Demigods in London
by the potterhead diaries
Summary: Ok no offence meant to anyone. No Greek gods and goddesses were harmed during the making of this story. Copyright and Trademark. (I promise to change the title later. I couldn't think of anything else!)


_Hey, boy, watcha gon' do?_

_If you want me like I want you_

_Now man up and make your move_

_I'm go-old, go-old._

I sighed as I listened to songs on my I-Pod. I was bored out of my mind. You would be too if you were sitting on an example of public transportation, in this case an airplane. I was being sent out on a mission for my camp- Camp Half-Blood. To recruit some new demigods. No, I wasn't a protector; in fact I was a "powerful demigod" according to Chiron. Daughter of Poseidon, at your service. But oh no, that wasn't all. I just had to be gifted by all the gods. Thanks guys. Really. Back to the story, my mom is a singer and actress. Her name, you ask? Well, I answer, her name is Elisa Gillies. I'm her daughter Jade Gillies. Now, before you judge me, Victoria Justice isn't really my first choice in songs but my cousin keeps adding stuff to it just to annoy me. Gosh, I really get carried away, don't I? But whatever.

Let me explain everything that happened in fast-forward. It was a normal day at camp (as normal as it can get) and I was working hard as usual. Suddenly a monster with the name of Chiron kidnapped me and took me to the torture chamber they call the "Big House"…

**_A-hem._**

_Oh. Hey Chiron._

**_That's NOT what happened._**

_Look, do you want to tell the story or should I?_

**_We will talk about this later, young lady._**

_Yeah OK I got it. Now please leave. *aside* old people move sooo slowly._

**_What was that?_**

_Nothing._

**_O_o_**

_Whatever._

…and told me to go to the Oracle for my prophecy 'cause I was going for a quest. Me, being the obedient person I am, (**_yeah right_**) (_GO AWAY, Chiron_) did so. Prophecies are never good. Mine was extra special. Honestly, though. Here it is:

_Across the sea will two half-bloods travel_

_Bizarre secrets and truths shall unravel_

_Two will have to face much strife_

_While two are robbed of human life_

Great right?

Anyway, I was sitting thinking of the best way to throw all of Chiron's Italian songs and his boom box in the sea, when my thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud chomping noise. Who else could it be but my _dear _brother, Percy? Apparently, he had been trying to make a kid laugh by poking it and it bit him. How unfortunate. Though I did pet it and told it I'd give it a gift or food or whatever babies want later. Later as in _much_ later, like 2 millennia type later. I didn't say that, however.

After Percy screaming his head off for some time (28 seconds, I timed it. How can he _do_ that?) he calmed down enough to start crying hysterically about how there was blood and it would get infected and he would die blah blah blah, when I finally threw water on him. That shut him up.

We were going to England to scour for 5 demigods and we also had to talk to a couple of famous wizards to help us in the war against Gaia. Why they sent me I'll never know. This was my I don't know which quest (seven of my quests were without Percy and Annabeth)…not counting the time when I sneaked out of camp to the nearest McDonald's to eat ACTUAL food. Long story short, while coming back I had a near death experience with a freaking harpy. Stupid creatures.

Anyway, after my second dealing with Percy (the first was when he was really freaked out because of the whole flying thing), I was able to rest. 1 hour till landing. I decided to annoy Percy by taking a life insurance out on him. He looked like a beetroot. Not one of my best, but I wasn't allowed to move around after I accidentally-on-purpose attacked an innocent passenger who was trying to come into the toilet while I was there. Oops. At least he escaped only with a broken hand and leg. Lucky guy.

The worst part was that Annabeth couldn't come. So I had no one to talk to or help dunk Percy's face in the toilet. She was too busy redesigning Olympus. Rachel had gone to her finishing school. They had such exciting lives. And me? Yeah, I'm on a plane. I'm sorry for not going head over heels in excitement.

While I was going over this in my head, I zoned out completely. Did I mention we were travelling business class? I guess not. So we were travelling business class. 15 minutes more. Maybe I can find a ditch to push Percy into when we reach England. 10…..5…..2…..and we landed! I have never been so happy to be on the solid ground. I had to refrain from kissing the good-but-not-soo-good-considering-the-fact-that-Ga ia-is-my-grandma-in-a-weird-way earth when we exited the plane.

Collecting our baggage, we headed over to the exit. I immediately saw this huge guy holding a sign that said "Jade Gillies and Percy Jackson". Guess this guy had come to pick us up.

We walked over and I immediately knew that this guy was not one to be messed with. He looked like he could wrestle with Clarisse while he was asleep and still win. He led us to this huge limo with tinted windows (**_well, duh. If it's a limo, the windows would have to be tinted or people would start harassing whoever was inside)_**_ (so you DO know who is inside. You lied to me!)(__**No I didn't**__)(Yes you did)(__**No, I merely told you that there was someone who would be waiting to meet you but I don't know who it…oh wait. I DID lie. Thanks for making me realize that. Now I'm ashamed of myself**__) (always happy to help!)_. As soon as I opened the door, I saw five people staring at me.

**A/N: yeah, sucky, I know. So I kinda updated this (deleting and adding stuff). Anyway, I'll try to get the second chapter up as soon as possible. Peace out. I hate to ask you guys, but review? Please? It would give me an idea of how I'm doing. Thanks!**


End file.
